Misunderstandings Over Chocolate
by Kisara the Angel of Music
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Konoha and everyone's plotting something, even Sasuke! But when gifts and love letters get mixed up all the plans go array.


Misunderstandings Over Chocolate

Written By: Kisara the Angel of Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing presented in this fanfic nor am I making any profit from it.

Note: Well, here's my first Naruto fic! There are a bunch of 'holiday' themed ones out there so it's not that original, but I had loads of fun writing it at least. Since it's Summer I'm hoping to start putting up more of my stuff online. As always, reviews are highly appreciated because they always make me feel all warm inside. But, if you have any suggestions feel absolutely free to put them in as I love constructive criticism. (Not flames though, if you have something to say please keep it civil.) If you're wondering about the pairings... I want to keep those a secret for now, but just so you know there's no yaoi or yuri planned, and if that changes I'll be sure to warn people about it beforehand. One last bit is I promise the second chapter will be much longer, if anyone decides to stick around and read it that is. Anyway, hope y'all like it!

Chapter One: Preparations for the Big Day

* * *

It was February thirteenth, the last possible opportunity to make preparations for the following day. Needless to say Sakura was having a complete and total nervous breakdown.

"Should I make him chocolate? No... The last time I tried baking the oven caught on fire. How about store bought? No. That'll look like I didn't give it much thought. What if I give some to everyone and put a little note in his? No, absolutely not! Ino did that with Sasuke-kun last year and it completely backfired on her," she grimaced, remembering how she'd been forced to put up with her friend's incessant sobs for weeks afterwards.

"CHA!" her inner self popped up. "What in the HELL were those business men thinking when they made up this crap holiday? If I get an ulcer by the end of this don't think I won't sue the pants off them!"

Expanding on her previous thoughts, her normal state of mind continued. "But... What if said love note was anonymous? Then he wouldn't know it was me. No! Bad idea! Then again, I could just write one for now and decide later whether or not to actually send it. GAH! What am I supposed to do?" she shrieked, sending her neighbor's dogs into a mad frenzy.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Naruto was facing similar problems: only with a much more impulsive demeanor. 

"All right chocolate, time to meet your maker! Who's me, Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! Believe it!" Why he was announcing this to his kitchen stove no one could say. "Now for a pinch of salt to bring out the flavor. Hmm... Better make that a few manly pinches, I want Sakura-chan to think my chocolate's the greatest!" And so Naruto poured in the entire container, all five square pounds of it.

It can be presumed that months later when his landlord discovered the charred abyss that was once a stove he was less than thrilled.

* * *

Over at Ichiraku Ramen a different sort of conversation was being held, one that did not involve the cursing at household appliances. This one was about- 

"Youth! And love! The power of pure love among today's youth, to be precise!" exclaimed Gai-sensei to an enthralled Lee, a skeptical Tenten and a contemplating-suicide-Neji. "Tomorrow is the day that young love blooms all across the world! I strongly urge all of you to pursue the person you cherish most and make your feelings known: for there is no greater joy in the world than holding the one you love. I must be off, for I have my own plots -Ahem!- preparations to make for tomorrow's festivities." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter, leaving behind the owner to grumble over Gai's need to create his own shoujo effects wherever he went.

Lee stood up, his eyes filled with his trademark flames. "I will not fail! Tomorrow I will make Sakura-san realize that we are meant to be!"

After swallowing her chicken Tenten looked up. "You know Lee, you might want to take a different approach this time. One where you don't scare her away with winks and those creepy air kisses. Avoiding the 'nice guy' pose for one day wouldn't hurt either."

His balloon of newfound hope deflated, Lee shrunk down into his stool once more. "Right as always Tenten. As a girl yourself you are truly our team's expert on such matters. Now, please! Tell me what I must do to win over Sakura-san! Nothing will stand in my way, for I am the Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Neji, we'll need your help for this too. Will you do it?"

The Hyuuga glanced up from his bowl and muttered almost incoherently, "Like I have a choice."

"Then it's settled! Listen up, we need to start working on this right away..."

* * *

Hinata sat at her desk fumbling with an envelope. She had decided that this was it: Tomorrow would be the day that she would tell her dear Naruto-kun her true feelings. That is, if she didn't faint in the process. Which was exactly why she had written a letter; she wanted a backup plan just in case. 

Blushing, she imagined all the different ways Naruto could react. Would he embrace her and reveal that he'd been harboring the same suppressed thoughts? Or would he stare at her for a while before calling her a quiet freak?

She shook her head quickly to snap herself out of it. Whatever would be would and whatever wouldn't be wouldn't. Que sera sera as the old expression went. The only things left to do were sleep and enjoy her last night of peaceful ignorance.

* * *

Finally, one last stop was made over at the Uchiha residence. 

Sasuke sat alone in the middle of his bedroom with all the lights turned off. He clutched an oversized baseball bat desperately, as if his life depended on it. Quietly, he mumbled, "It's that time of year again. Last time I didn't know what was coming. But now I'm prepared... Just come and get me- ...fangirls."


End file.
